Most Unconventional
by mindcaster15
Summary: Because Nani and David can't get married without a few minor antics and close calls. Oneshot.


**I do not own Lilo and Stitch. But I love them so much that I had to write this. My attempt at** **humor (hopefully it'll make you laugh.) I write this for the original Lilo and Stitch movie, because everything else RUINED it!**

**OooOooO**

"Here." The woman with red hair and the pinched looking face handed the young girl a bouquet of flowers. The dark haired girl smiled like an angel, but Cassie (who happened to be the wedding planner for Nani's wedding) knew better. The girl and her "dog" (she wasn't fooled - there was no way that creature came from earth) had been a pain in the butt since square one, and it seemed they only did so to Cassie.

Some devious plan meant to drive her insane.

Behind Lilo the dog came in a suit (Exactly. It wore clothes. Sometimes she thought she could hear it _speaking_ to it's owner. Plus there was it's…unusual color and shape.) It stared at Cassie a moment, before breaking out in a grin that nobody else but she and Lilo saw. The Hawaiian girl quickly started to drag her sidekick out of the room that was meant for hair and changing.

Cassie felt she had done a good job, giving Nani's younger sister a fluffy white dress and had done her hair half back with a white flower. It didn't change the fact that Nani had a mischievous younger sister, that Cassie planned on never working with again.

In the hallway Lilo dragged Stitch out of the room, trying not to giggle. He finally resisted and she stopped her yanking. He fixed his tie, and gave her a fierce look, but one that was still full of affection.

"This has to go off _without _any antics." Lilo reminded him. "David and Nani have to have a _perfect _day or they'll _never _forgive us." Stitch sighed and nodded, but there was the usual spark in his eyes.

"Remember. Whatever happens DON'T LOSE THE RING!" Lilo emphasized the last part heavily. He looked at her with annoyance "So you don't _mess up with the flowers_." He retorted, leaving her searching for an answer. Finally she sighed in defeat, and they both started to walk down the hall. The wedding started in twenty minutes, and they needed to be ready in ten. They were, but that left time to kill - and that was dangerous for people such as them.

"Do you think Jumba found a suit that fit him?" Stitch asked, kicking his feet as he went. Lilo frowned a moment before answering "I guess. Nani may not let him be in the wedding if not."

The two walked outside and stared at the giant water fountain. There were quarters and pennies in the water, sparkling like diamonds. Stitch gave a wistful sigh, and Lilo knew he wanted to reach in and grab one, but his aversion to water made him resist.

"What do you think life with David in our home will be like?" she asked, finally voicing a wonderment she'd had for some time now, but had been to nervous to mention. Stitch pat her arm comfortingly.

"The same."

She smiled and they started to trot to the beach where the wedding would take place. In a few minutes the music meant for them would start, and they'd start down the aisle. Lilo would toss petals and Stitch would carry the most precious thing - the ring.

Suddenly Stitch stopped, and with panic tugged on Lilo's arm.

"What?"

"The Ring is not in my pocket."

"You're kidding me! Stitch please say you're joking."

"Not joking. It must have fallen when I leaned over the fountain." Stitch began to run on all fours, Lilo right behind him. They got to the fountain, and there was the box, near the middle (how in the world had it been dragged down there?) the ring presumably still inside of it.

Stitch hesitated a moment, but Lilo touched his head. "I'll go in."

"But you'll get wet." He protested, giving her a look at her dress. She shrugged and replied "Aren't I always?" And hopped in. She trotted to the middle, grabbed the ring box and opened it, assured that the ring was presently in there. She tossed it to her friend before yelling "Hurry!"

Her dress was sopping at the bottom, but there was nothing to do now. They had to make it in about a minute, and Stitch was even rolling in a ball in order to be faster. She tripped once, but he had good enough reflexes to save her from even more destruction of the dress. Her short legs never carried her faster.

The two reached the wedding just as it was there cue to start down the aisle. They began to walk slowly, both panting. Lilo stopped a moment, trying hard not to stare at Pleakley (she was pretty sure that he was wearing a _wig_.) Jumba's suit was tight and one of the buttons popped off, hitting Stitch in the head.

They, did however, manage to look presentable. Stitch delivered the ring, but as David opened it slipped from his hands. David had naturally assumed that the ring wouldn't be wet and slippery. There was gasps from the crowd.

Cobra caught it in his dark hands, and handed it back to David.

Relieved sighs.

Lilo and Stitch stood next to each other as the vows were said, and only Cobra saw with (a hidden) amused smile as they fist bumped.

**OooOooO**

**Just a little something I wrote for fun. Please leave a review.**


End file.
